Recital de amor (Pridecember)
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Atem fue envíado por su hermano, Yuugi a realizar un tramite demasiado simple, sin embargo, este se ve cautivado por un concierto de musica clasica y sobre todo por ese solo de violonchelo. Un AU donde Seto Kaiba es un violonchelista reconocido por su belleza y Atem un distraído profesional. (Prideshipping/KaiAte) Escrito por Pharah Kaiba y por mi. 05/12: "Cello" Oneshot


**Me lamento de nuevo por la tardanza. Llega otra vez el duo dinamico de Pharah Kaiba y yo ! okno pero, sí, esta vez escribimos las dos ambas partes. De hecho, gran parte de la trama la creó Pharah Kaiba, yo sólo le di la idea de que Seto tocara el chelo.**

 **05/12: "Cello"**

* * *

 **Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**

* * *

Estaba exhausto.

Llevaba caminando hora y media, ¡Una maldita hora y media! Y no había rastros del maldito restaurante latino que se suponía habían abierto hace tan solo una semana.

Su pequeño hermano, Yuugi, le había suplicado, rogado, implorado, y todo lo que termina en "ado", para que le llevará un platillo llamado "tamales", que lo vendían exclusivamente en ese lugar.

En Japón había muchos comercios extranjeros, desde artesanías de Centroamérica, hasta las comidas más exóticas del sur de África.

Pero no.

Su hermano quería uno dichosos tamales.

Dio vuelta en la misma esquina por quinceava vez en esa tarde; se sentía cansado, hambriento, y con un nuevo odio irracional hacia los tamales, nunca los había visto ni privado en su vida, pero los odiaba. Suspiró con molestia; tal vez si se hubiera tomado la molestia de averiguar la dirección en Internet antes de salir de casa, esto no le estaría pasando.

Al fin, después de casi dos horas, encontró el dichoso lugar, pidió dos órdenes del famoso platillo, uno para llevar y otro para comer ahí, a los minutos le sirvieron, dio el primer bocado con algo de recelo, pero finalmente admitió que los tamales no eran malos, al contrario, casi podría decir que las dos horas de caminata valieron la pena. Cuando su estómago estaba lleno y él contento, pagó la comida y salió rápidamente del lugar.

A mitad de camino de regreso a casa, Atem se detuvo abruptamente fuera del teatro y leyó detenidamente el anuncio pegado en la puerta; dentro de unos minutos empezaría un recital de música clásica ¡Era su favorita!

Agarrando firmemente la bolsa con tamales, se dirigió a la taquilla a comprar su boleto y entró con gran rapidez, solo le quedaban tres minutos antes de la función.

Buscó su lugar en la primera fila rápidamente, se acomodó y dejó la bolsa en el asiento de al lado, los recogería antes de irse. Cuando el espectáculo comenzó todo fue increíblemente armonioso, todos los instrumentos iban al tiempo, nadie se retrasaba o se adelantaba, era como ver a las olas de mar, todas llegaban a la vez, creando un espectáculo increíble, pero todo se detuvo cuando llegó un pequeño solo de violonchelo.

Un atractivo hombre castaño, con los ojos cerrados tocaba su instrumento de forma tan magistral que el pequeño tricolor se quedó anonadado, y más cuando el misterioso hombre abrió sus ojos, pudiendo apreciarse un bello color azul como el de los zafiros, tan apacible y profundo como un lago.

El que no creyera en el amor a primera vista no conocía a ese hombre.

Al finalizar el solo, todos los presentes estafaron en aplausos, además de escucharse uno que otro silbido, incluso el de ojos amatistas se levantó de su asiento para aplaudir tal obra maestra, sin embargo, aún seguía en trance.

¿Quién era ese hombre?, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ¿Su edad?, ¿Si aún fuera menor de edad le importaría?, ¿Cuánto tiempo le darían de cárcel por estar en una relación con alguien que la ley aún catalogaba como niño?, ¿Y si le gustaban las chicas?

Para cuando logró salir de su ensoñación, se percató de que la sala ya estaba medio vacía, y que el hombre de ojos lindos ya no se encontraba.

Así lo llamaría mientras no supiera su nombre: hombre de ojos lindos.

Atem al ver que pronto oscurecería, corrió a la casa donde vivía con su abuelo y su antes mencionado hermano menor; abrió la puerta y se dejó caer sobre esta, no se había sentido tan emocionado desde que sacó la máxima nota en un examen de matemáticas, era como si flotaba en las nubes.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Yuugi bajó rápidamente las escaleras y le sonrió a su hermano, que mostraba una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

–¡Atem! ¡Al fin regresaste!

El tricolor mayor sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y le correspondió la sonrisa a su hermanito.

–Lamento tardar tanto, pero hubo un recital, y no me pude resistir a quedarme.

–Entiendo, ahora la pregunta del millón… ¿Dónde están mis tamales?

Atem se quedó pensativo… ¿Tamales?... ¡Oh Rayos!

–Creo que los olvidé en el Teatro… ¿ups?

Yuugi solo golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

~•~•~•

Al día siguiente, Atem se encontraba otra vez de camino al lugar para buscar tamales, solo que esta vez no le tomó tanto tiempo llegar; de nuevo pidió una orden para llevar y salió de ahí.

Cuando iba de regreso a casa, se percató que el anuncio seguía pegado en la puerta, leyó de nuevo el afiche, y se dio cuenta que serían cinco funciones seguidas ¡Era su oportunidad para ver al hombre de ojos bonitos!

De nuevo se acercó a la taquilla y compró un asiento en el mismo lugar del día anterior, entró al teatro, se acomodó y de nuevo dejó en el asiento de al lado la bolsa; ya listo para de nuevo ver el espectáculo; y al igual que ayer, al llegar al solo de violonchelo se quedó en automático, no pensaba en nada más que en la bella música que era transmitida por ese hombre, casi podía sentir un hilito de saliva caer de sus labios, aunque no era el único, muchas señoritas que asistieron también se sintieron caer desmayadas por el atractivo de ese hombre.

De nuevo, toda la sala aplaudió estrepitosamente, y él de nuevo quedó divagante sobre ese hombre, a los minutos salió del teatro y caminó lentamente a su casa; cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se dio cuenta de algo…

De nuevo había olvidado la bolsa.

•~•~•~

Hoy era el quinto día de la función, y por más gracioso o idiota que sonara, ¡los siguientes días había seguido olvidando la maldita bolsa en el asiento!

Y es que el tercer día no fue culpa de él, fue culpa del hombre de ojos bonitos, que, al finalizar la función, juraba que le había sonreído ligeramente ¡A él!

Y cabe destacar que ayer tampoco había sido su culpa, el hombre de ojos bonitos le había levantado la mano desde el escenario en forma de saludo, y el interior del tricolor quedó bailando la Macarena de la emoción.

Pero hoy sería diferente, como primera cosa y la más importante, lograría hablarle al castaño, ¡Cueste lo que le cueste!

Ah claro, y la segunda sería no olvidar la bolsa de tamales, Yuugi ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto con él como para que los volviera a olvidar.

Como ya era costumbre, compró el mismo asiento de los días anteriores y se dispuso a entrar con pasos firmes al teatro. O al menos eso intentó, ya que la entrada del teatro estaba llena de personas y mucho más alborotados que las otras veces, supuso que sería la emoción de la última función, pero, aun así, ¡con tanta multitud le costaba llegar a su asiento! A este paso tampoco podría ver al hombre de ojos bonitos.

Toda la masa estaba empujándolo terriblemente, que era difícil mantener el balance. ¡Por dios! La gente caminaba como si no tuviera nada en frente. ¿Por qué hacían tanto escándalo? Un fuerte choque lo envió a besar el suelo, cayendo fracasadamente sobre la bolsa de tamales.

¡Hoy era su día de suerte! Por supuesto que estaba siendo sarcástico al pensarlo, ni siquiera había podido llegar al asiento y disfrutar de la función, ahora estando haciendo el ridículo en el suelo, con la bolsa de tamales aplastada; ¿cómo rayos se le ocurría que iba a poder hablarle al de ojos bonitos?

—¿Estás bien? — Alguien le preguntó, interrumpiendo su patética lamentación. Atem se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo entre sus manos la bolsa arruinada. La multitud se había esparcido y ya no estaban llevándolo puesto cada dos segundos. Podía respirar.

Aun así, estaba furioso.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡Por qué están todos como en una maldita estampida de elefantes!? — Atem gruñó descuidadamente al levantar su mirada y fijarse en quien se preocupaba por él.

Sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba completamente cuando vio con claridad a esa persona frente a él. —E…Eres… ¡El hombre de ojos lindos! — Por supuesto, el joven andaba encapuchado, como si quisiera mantenerse oculto tal vez de las locas fanáticas, pero Atem podía reconocer demasiado bien esos ojos azules tan brillantes y hermosos.

El ojiazul decidió ignorar aquel apodo. —¡Shh! No hagas escándalo, estoy llegando un poco tarde y trato de no llamar la atención. —Atem quedó embobado con la voz profunda del castaño y con los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeando su pecho, que no se había dado cuenta de que el joven guapo estaba ofreciéndole una mano.

Sus mejillas ardían, pero no iba a rechazarlo, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tocar su mano; aunque ese simple pensamiento lo haga quedar como un rarito acosador. ¡No importaba! Ahora estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo, tenía frente a él al chico de ojos bonitos.

Tomó su mano, y se sentía tan cálida; abrazando su palma, los ojos azules estaban fijos en su mano, incomodando ligeramente al de cabello tricolor. —Tienes unas manos muy pequeñas. — Ante aquel comentario, Atem apartó su mano y mirada, escondiendo sus mejillas rojas en sus mechones rubios.

—¿Y eso qué? — Masculló haciendo puchero.

El ojiazul se limitó a sonreír ligeramente, Atem no se perdió la oportunidad de verlo. ¡Tenía una sonrisa tan atractiva!

—¿Viniste a verme? — El castaño soltó directamente, sobresaltando al tricolor. Atem no sabía qué responder y sólo se limitó a tartamudear. —Puedo llevarte detrás del escenario para que disfrutes en tranquilidad la función.

Oh por dios, quería que alguien lo pellizcara para descubrir si estaba soñando o no. El ojiazul le estaba dando un trato especial, no sabía por qué, ni quería preguntárselo, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad. —¡Gra-gracias! — Por supuesto, no podía modular como una persona normal, prácticamente balbuceaba cuando tenía que responderle al hombre guapo. Le agradecía a los dioses que el castaño ignorara sus tartamudeos.

—Bien, pero tendrás que tomarme la mano, no quiero que te pierdas en la multitud. — Atem sintió que se desmayaba, y que pronto estaría viendo las estrellas, porque ahora le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y juraría que le estaba mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

Extendió su pequeña mano temblorosa para que el violonchelista la tomara con firmeza.

•~•~•~

Ese hombre no le había mentido, definitivamente podía estar más tranquilo detrás del escenario, a pesar de que gastó su dinero en un asiento al cual jamás pudo llegar debido a la multitud, y estar detrás era un poco extraño, pero le hacía sentirse único y especial al haber recibido aquel trato de parte del talentoso musico. Que disfrutó cada segundo de la función, esperando ansiosamente al solo de violonchelo que lo había enamorado tanto.

Enamoramiento era una palabra demasiado fuerte, y no se arrepentía de usarla. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de su forma de tocar, de sus ojos, de su voz y quizás de mucho más. Sólo tenía que conocerlo mejor, esa sería su nueva meta.

Finalmente, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del sonido del chelo bajo las manos del castaño, hacía que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera, que recordara la sensación de su palma abrazando sus pequeños dedos, su sonrisa tan embriagante y esos ojos en los que quería perderse.

De nuevo, quedó embobado por su talento y belleza, que despertó cuando había dejado de sonar y nada más se podían escuchar las aclamaciones.

Esta era la ultima función; el ultimo día que volvería a ver a ese violonchelista.

Al menos todavía seguía teniendo la bolsa aplastada de …

¡La perdió de nuevo! Se golpeó a si mismo en su frente. Seguro la dejó caer al perderse en la mirada del castaño.

—No lo hice tan mal esta vez, ¿o sí? — Y de nuevo estaba parado frente a él, al hombre de ojos lindos, con sudor cayendo de su rostro y sosteniendo con una mano a su instrumento. Estaba viendo justo cómo se castigaba a si mismo por su torpeza.

—¡No! ¡Estuviste ma-maravilloso! Es solo que olvidé algo, y tengo que irme. —Atem dijo sin ocultar su agitación y nerviosismo, que el joven de ojos azules sólo aumentó cuando tomó su antebrazo y detuvo su escape.

—¿De nuevo olvidaste la bolsa de tamales?

Bien, eso fue muy acertado e inesperado.

—¿Cómo es que tú…? — Atem no pudo terminar la oración, cuando el ojiazul lo 'arrastró' lejos del escenario y lo llevó a su camerino. Algo que el tricolor había notado es que el castaño no dirigía palabra alguna con sus compañeros de espectáculo.

¿Acaso no eran amigos?

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿cómo podía distraerse por algo así cuando estaba siendo llevado por un desconocido muy guapo a su camerino? Y lo peor de todo es que, llegando a su destino, cerró la puerta de la habitación, ¡y quedaron ellos dos totalmente solos!

Atem se quedó del lado de la puerta, tratando de mantener distancia con el violonchelista, que estaba guardando su instrumento en el estuche, dándole la espalda al pequeño tembloroso.

— _Mantén la calma, Atem._ — Se dijo a si mismo, tratando de respirar equilibradamente _._ El castaño estaba sacando algo de su bolso, lo que causó que el tricolor se tensara en su lugar.

—¿Buscabas esto? — El ojiazul rompió el silencio, acercándole una bolsa, que contenía los tamales que Atem estuvo olvidando todo este tiempo. Aunque parecían estar en buen estado, no eran los que él había aplastado.

—Estos no son los que yo compré. — Atem murmuró.

El castaño suspiró. —Los compré hoy, al menos que prefieras comerlo aplastado. — Dejó salir un tono irónico.

Atem tomó anonadado la bolsa de tamales. —¿Por qué tú…? — Comenzó a decir, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

—Tú eres el que siempre estaba sentado en la primera fila, olvidabas todas esas veces tu bolsa en la misma silla, te buscaba al final de cada función por ese motivo. Aunque no voy a negar que gracias a ti le encontré el gusto a esa comida tan exclusiva. — De nuevo volvió a sonreírle. El tricolor no sabia que decir al descubrir que el castaño tenía las mismas intenciones de verlo, ¡y es quien se estuvo comiendo los tamales que él había comprado y olvidado! ¿Qué podía sentir al respecto? ¿Frustración? ¿Emoción? —Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿por qué no los comemos antes de que te los olvides de nuevo? — El ojiazul ofreció con una pequeña broma que causó que Atem se ruborizara.

—Buena idea, tú...

—Seto. Seto Kaiba. Aunque no me molesta que me llames "el de ojos lindos". — Le guiñó un ojo.

¡Por los dioses! ¿Eso fue un coqueteo?

Atem tragó saliva. — Yo… soy Atem Mutou.

Con esta presentación, fue suficiente para que decidieran sentarse y comer juntos. Conocieron más del otro, riendo con alguna que otra broma, dejando crecer una cálida llama en sus corazones. Querían tener todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir pasando tiempo juntos, no supieron en qué momento se sintieron tan apegados que ya no podían dejar de mirarse.

Los azules se fijaban en los amatistas, creando un silencio cómodo. Aun así, pronto sintió que tenía que romper con el mismo cuando se levantó de su silla, sacando del estuche su violonchelo.

Atem parpadeó en confusión. —¿Qué vas a hacer? — Preguntó.

Seto se acomodó en su lugar, preparándose para tocar el instrumento. —Quiero que escuches esto. — Y de pronto, una hermosa melodía satisfacía los oídos del tricolor, llenando completamente su peso, haciendo que su corazón latiera al ritmo del violonchelo.

Era pausado, suave y profundo. Simplemente perfecto y maravilloso, sonaba mucho mejor que lo que había conocido de él en el espectáculo. Era diferente, sin perder el toque talentoso y hermoso.

Otro detalle para tener en cuenta es que el ojiazul no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente mientras tocaba, no era como las otras veces que cerraba sus ojos sintiendo cada nota que hacía sonar. No, esta vez estaba mirando a Atem, como si le estuviera hablando.

Esto causó que Atem sintiera su cuerpo entrar en calor.

La melodía se sintió eterna, aunque el tricolor quería que continuara cuando sintió el silencio aparecer otra vez. Seto se mantuvo en su lugar sosteniendo el violonchelo a pesar de que había finalizado con su obra. Sus labios se estiraron de nuevo en una pequeña sonrisa. —Por eso me cautivaste. — Dijo de pronto.

Atem inclinó su cabeza a un costado en confusión. —¿Qué?

—La primera vez que te vi, noté algo en ti que no había notado en nadie más. Veía ese brillo en tus ojos y esa sonrisa que denotaba una fascinación y pasión por lo que estabas escuchando, como si pudieras entender el mensaje que dejaba salir, como si te conectaras enteramente. Y ahora que te conozco mejor, sé que eres diferente al resto. — Seto confesó, su voz suave reemplazando el sonido del chelo que había desaparecido. —¿Sabes como se llama esta melodía? — El castaño volvió a guardar su instrumento y se acercó al tricolor.

—¿Cómo se llama? — Al preguntar esto, no supo cómo reaccionar en cuanto tenía al ojiazul demasiado cerca, pudiendo sentir su cálida respiración chocar con la suya. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. ¿Por qué Seto estaba tan cerca suyo?

El ojiazul volvió a fijar su brillo con el de los ojos amatistas de Atem, viendo el rojo en sus mejillas crecer mucho más. —"Atem". — Respondió segundos antes de romper la distancia con un tierno beso en los labios, que no duró demasiado.

Seto tomó sus cosas y abandonó el camerino, dejando a Atem hirviendo completamente, trabado en su lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar al respecto.

Atem quedó solo en el camerino, con sus labios vibrando ante la sensación que no duró mucho. Trató de grabar en su memoria cómo se sentía ese beso tan corto, y al mismo tiempo quería gritar.

¡Estaba tan confundido! ¿¡Por qué Seto Kaiba lo besó para luego dejarlo sólo en su camerino!?

¡Las cosas no se quedarían así!

Cuando pudo recomponerse, regresó a su casa con demasiada frustración acumulada. Azotando la puerta de entrada al cerrarla, todavía rozaba con la yema de sus dedos sus propios labios que habían sido tocados por el chico de ojos lindos.

Se sintió sonreír a pesar de todo. No lo olvidaría.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio a su hermano frente a él con el ceño profundamente fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? Si esta vez le había traído sus…

¡Maldición! ¡Seto y él se comieron esos tamales!

FIN


End file.
